


Whispers in the Night

by mythras_fire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nudity, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Real Men Giggle, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, porny fluffy crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds emanating from Steve’s room were making Bucky’s toes curl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the Mountain Cabin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315702) by [LePeru (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru). 



> Short story leading up to the moment depicted in LePeru's beautiful artwork At the Mountain Cabin. 
> 
> Much ♥ to my betas [Del_Rion](/users/Del_Rion) and sharon for their awesome cheerleading! 
> 
> This is my first Bucky POV fic :)

~*~

It wasn’t the nightmare he was having that woke Bucky up; the nightmares were commonplace enough that sometimes he could sleep through them.

It was the giggling.

Also the furtive whispers of _“Shh, he’ll hear you!”_ and _“Tony, you need to go back to your room!”_ interrupted by the sounds of breathless gasps and rustling bed sheets… but mostly the giggling.

Bucky hadn’t heard Steve giggle like that since they were in their teens and one day had discovered a bag of discarded – more likely hidden – dirty magazines under some trash cans in the alley behind the corner shop in their Brooklyn neighborhood. Steve had gone red from tip to toe, rubbed nervously at the back of his neck with one hand while the other one poked at the bag like it would burn him if he actually took hold of it, and giggled like he knew he was getting away with something naughty. Bucky, who had already seen, fondled, and had the real thing, just looked on in fond amusement.

The sounds emanating from Steve’s room on the other side of the wall put that teenage giggling to shame.

The sounds emanating from Steve’s room were making Bucky’s toes curl.

The Winter Soldier slipped out of bed and went into stealth mode, waiting for an appropriately loud throaty giggle to open his door wide enough through which to slide his muscled form.

_“Please, babe, I need you so much.”_

A giggle. _“Shh! We shouldn’t be doing this!”_ Another giggle.

Bucky laid himself flat against the bare wooden wall of the log cabin to best evade the creaky floorboards and tip-toed along the corridor to the first door on his left. He already knew something was going on between his best friend and Howard’s son behind closed doors, but he would not have guessed it had progressed to clandestine rendezvous in the middle of the night. Bucky’s presence in the adjacent room hadn’t been enough to deter Stark from attempting to relieve his apparent blue balls in the comfort of Steve’s golden arms.

Lucky bastard.

_“You know you wanna.”_

_“God, Tony, you feel so good,”_ A gasp. _“Geez, I mean, no, we shou–”_ Another, louder gasp. _“OH!”_

Bucky smirked. He was equal parts proud and turned on by what he was hearing Steve say. Well, moaning more like. His little buddy was all growed up now. 

He stopped outside Steve’s room to find that Stark hadn’t closed the door all the way, probably to avoid making noise while latching it. 

_“Shh, do I need to gag you? Cuz I will. I’m kinky like that.”_

Bucky heard a furious whisper full of emphasis on the first syllable of each succinct word, _“Not. Helping!”_ as he slid over to the door handle side of the oak door to push it open and peer inside.

All of a sudden it was quiet within the room and Bucky froze, fearing he’d been caught already. However, the silence was soon replaced with noises that made Bucky’s throat dry up and his balls tighten. 

He resumed poking his head around the doorjamb and was presented with the glorious vision of Tony Stark on his knees at the head of a bed situated underneath the room’s sole window: buck naked, cock bobbing up and down like a divining rod, sweat starting to trickle down his muscular chest. Bucky mused that he and Steve weren’t the only well-preserved Avengers on the team. Impressive. The arc reactor glowing brightly in between his pecs was almost doing a better job lighting the room than were the lit candles on the chest of drawers and a couple of wall sconces.

When Bucky’s gaze finally finished raking up and down Stark’s body he saw what had effectively gagged the sinful sounds coming from Steve’s mouth: the engineer had pulled Steve flush against his back and wrapped his left hand around the back of Steve’s head to pull him in for what looked like a scorching hot kiss.

Bucky had been pleasantly tipsy on a voyeuristic buzz up until now - body tingling at each new moan, each new sigh, cock twitching in excitement and anticipation - but the moment he laid eyes on Steve enveloping Stark from where he knelt behind him on the bed, a toe-curling shiver shook his entire body. He even felt a phantom tingling sensation down his left arm.

Steve groaned just then and Bucky let out an involuntary giggle of his own, which he tried to stifle without success.

Fuck. 

He’d just been compromised making the same sound Steve had made a lifetime ago in an alley behind the corner store. But oh, what a way to go.

Bucky slid fully into the bedroom to face the firing squad, knowing that even if Stark hadn’t heard it, he knew damn well that Steve would have. He received confirmation on his assertion a second later when Steve’s head flew up and away from Stark’s, eyes frantically searching the room for the origin of the enemy sound.

For a moment Bucky was worried Steve was going to strain an eye muscle from the way the white-rimmed saucers were gaping at him. Or bolt straight through the window. 

Maybe both.

At slightly less than super soldier speed, being merely human – albeit a nicely spruced up one –Stark twisted around to glance up at Steve’s face, asking somewhat breathlessly: “What is it, Cap?” He bent his head more to the left to place a kiss on Steve’s jaw but seemed to freeze when his lips touched what Bucky could only imagine was feverish and taut skin.

That’s when Bucky noticed that Steve was gripping Stark’s hips tightly and his body had gone rigid behind him. And not in the good way. More in the ‘we may need to get outta Dodge at a moment’s notice’ way. Bucky watched as Stark turned around to see what had caught Steve’s attention. Two pairs of eyes met across the softly lit room, one pair lazy with lust, the other pair hungry with want.

At slightly more than super soldier speed, however, Stark seemed to evaluate the threat lurking in the doorway and deem it not worth his while. A moment later he smirked and relaxed back into Steve’s still rather keyed up frame, covering Steve’s hands with his own where they gripped his hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs to calm the other man down.

Bucky’s eyebrow rose in question to this rather nonplussed response to the present situation. Stark merely gazed pointedly up and down Bucky’s body, the smirk morphing into something akin to a leer. And that’s when Bucky belatedly remembered that he, too, was standing there buck-ass naked with a big ol’ hard-on.

Sleeping in the nude had its advantages and disadvantages. Tonight was turning out to be kind of a heady mixture of both.

He had the grace to blush but didn’t withdraw from the room because he was waiting to see what Steve would do, which up till now hadn’t been anything beyond hold onto Stark like he was Cap’s shield and look at Bucky – all of him if the roving eyes were anything to go by – mouth agape.

Bucky looked back to Stark for a little help in jump-starting Steve’s fine motor functions, which seemed to have stalled.

Stark winked at him and nuzzled up into Steve’s neck, actually making the man jump a tiny bit, like he’d just gotten a static shock from a freshly laundered fleece blanket.

Bucky subconsciously licked his lips as he watched and listened to Stark whisper into Steve's ear. “Looks like we have company, babe," Stark's lips ghosted over the spot where his ear met his neck. "Guess we failed in the Keeping Quiet department…"

Then Stark pivoted his head just enough to look across the room from where he was nuzzled cozily in Steve's arms. "Did we wake you up, Bucky?”

Bucky gave a curt nod of his head. He caught Steve’s gaze before replying, a twinkle in his eye, “Someone was giggling.”

Bucky waited a few moments for that answer to sink in and was rewarded with a snort and a shy smile when Steve recalled the memory in reference to Bucky’s words. “Yeah, well, his beard tickles.”

Stark took offense upon hearing this statement of fact, of course, never one to waste an opportunity for righteous indignation: “Hey! I just trimmed this bad boy.”

Steve finally tore his eyes away from Bucky’s body to give Stark the Look of Disapproval. Bucky was glad – and pleasantly surprised – that he wasn’t currently on the receiving end of that look.

“Maybe you should have thought twice about doing that before sneaking in here in the middle of the night, Stark. I’ve told you before that it tickles more when it’s just been trimmed but I can see that you weren’t listening.”

Oh burn! Bucky had a feeling that Stark didn't get to hear his first name on Steve's lips very often outside of the bedroom; he made a vain attempt to stop a snort from coming through. 

He failed. 

“So what else is new?” he cracked instead, calmly walking over to look out the window like he wasn’t still balls-out naked and semi-hard. He was starting to get a little cold from all the standing around with no clothes on; the fire they’d built in the living room had long since gone out. 

He crossed his arms to warm up his right hand under his armpit while trying to look casual about it. Another shiver ran the length of his body, this time from the cold air seeping in through the glass window, that ruined his efforts at nonchalance. 

In the reflection of the window he saw a hand being held out to him. He turned to his right and saw that the proffered hand belonged to Steve. Bucky stared at the hand. Did that mean what he hoped it meant? He looked up at Steve for reassurance, and Steve smiled at Bucky in a way he never had before. 

Like he was inviting him in.

Bucky didn’t need to be asked twice. He took Steve’s hand and was guided to sit down in front of Stark, who didn’t seem to mind one little bit. His attention had been drawn to and stuck on Bucky’s metal arm from the moment he crossed his arms over his chest.

Steve let go of Bucky’s hand and used his own to get Stark’s attention back, namely by grabbing hold of his cock and squeezing gently. This action had the desired effect of eliciting a throaty gasp and a moan from Stark, and hey, would you look at that, Bucky’s erection was off and runnin’ as well. 

Stark made an executive decision and went back to pulling Steve in for another hungry kiss over his left shoulder.

Bucky was left contemplating that broad expanse of tanned skin and made his own executive decision. He leaned forward to find out what genius billionaire playboy philanthropist tasted like.

Mmmm, salty, plus the spicy lingering scent of some expensive cologne. Bucky had to admit that the man did have good taste.

His hands went a wanderin’. The left one snuck around Stark’s right hip, making him hiss at the cold metal and then press into it more, just as Bucky thought he might. Oh, they were going to have fun with that tonight, alright. The right one was a little more tentative and crept along Stark’s left thigh until it bumped into the wall of muscle right below where Steve’s hip met his thigh.

Steeling himself, Bucky reached forward with his good hand to lightly caress the smooth, fuzzy skin. It was so warm and soft. Bucky heard a heavy sigh from above him and felt Steve’s thigh flex under his hand. He wanted to feel more. He wanted to feel everything. After all this time.

Bucky looked up to see Steve peering at him over Stark’s shoulder, teeth marking the man’s neck as he laid it bare for the taking.

Overcome by a sudden, random urge to express their feelings on the matter, Captain America and the Winter Soldier giggled like teenagers.

*The End*


End file.
